Pokémon Black and White 2
by tenshi10599
Summary: A young Pokemon trainer named Kamlyn is ready to set out on her own journey after hearing all of her sister's stories from her travels. Takes place in the Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 games.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

2 years after the White and Black Chapter: The Unova region has lived in peace for the past two years. Because of me, who the residents have dubbed the Heroine of Unova, and the International Police, most of the important figures in Team Plasma were arrested. The only ones left are their leaders N and Ghetsis, and other grunts who are making new lives. N and I are now dating, but we only meet up every once in a while since the Police are looking for him. I have tried to convince them that all N wanted to know was the truth and since he found that, he isn't going to cause any more trouble. All we managed to agree on is that in another two years if they haven't heard anything else about him then they will stop their search. Bianca is now one of Professor Juniper's main assistants and Unova has expanded. Aunt Sam, Cheren and I have moved to the new Aspertia City and Cheren became a gym leader there as well as the teacher of the trainer's school. I challenged Alder and became the champion, and after passing the task of finding Ghetsis to the International Police, I am now living quietly in our new home, occasionally flying out somewhere to meet up with N. I would've gone home to Pallet Town, but Mom thought that it would be a good idea for my little sister, Kamlyn to start her own journey and wanted me to stay here and run her through the basics of being a Pokemon Trainer. I told Mom that Ghetsis was still out there and anyone related to me was in danger, but she said that my Pokemon have always protected me so Kamlyn's will too. She has one Pokemon, a little Pachirisu that I gave her for her 11th birthday, arrived a few months ago, and is attending the Trainer school. She quickly became top of her class with little guidance and was seconded by Hugh. Professor Juniper decided to give both of them a Pokedex and a starter Pokemon. Cheren and I decided that when Kamlyn defeated him in a gym battle, she would finally start her own journey. And that's where this story begins.

Chapter 1: Discovery

(starts in Kamlyn's POV)

"Ok... Yea, I'll be sure to tell her. See you tomorrow." My sister was on the phone with someone. Ever since I arrived in Unova, she's been acting different. She is being more social and goes out with friends often. In the past, she didn't go out a lot.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Bianca. She wanted me to tell you that she's bringing over the Pokemon tomorrow. You and Pachirisu will be able to start your own journey."

"Cool!...so what are the three Pokemon I'll be able to choose from?"

"Oshawott, Tepig, and Snivy." Angel tells me. "As for their types..." She opens her mouth to continue, but then a ringing noise comes from upstairs, "Let's leave that part a surprise." She then rushes upstairs without another word.

"Angel!" I follow her and arrive at her door, only to find that it is once again locked. Every time she hears her computer or iPod or something ring, she would go to her room and lock the door, and I'm getting tired of it. One minute she would be talking to me, and the next she would be talking to this mystery person from her locked room. I've managed to figure out that it is a boy, but nothing else. I am going to attempt to eavesdrop again, but Pachirisu begins pulling on my leg. I never even realized that she followed me up. "Hi, I suppose you want dinner, huh?" She nods her head and scampers downstairs. I admit I was thrilled whenever she came home from her Sinnoh journey just in time for my birthday. I was her main correspondence throughout all her travels, and when she saw a new Pokemon, she always sent me a picture of it. I had wrote numerous times in my letters that I thought Pachirisu was the most adorable Pokemon I had ever seen, and I was so excited when she handed me a Pokeball for a birthday gift. I asked her what it was and all she told me was to stop asking and open it up already. I opened up the Pokeball and squealed with joy when I saw the little white and blue electric squirrel appear. Two years after that, mom suggested that I go on my own journey with Pachirisu and that I should start training in Unova with Angel. I was so excited to hear that my own sister would be showing me the ropes of being a Pokemon trainer and left right away, but the fact that we almost never had long conversations because of some mystery boy was tiresome. Besides, I had a nagging suspicion that this person was a boyfriend, and no one was dating my sister without me at least seeing him. Finally giving up, I head downstairs to feed Pachirisu.

xxx

"So how is Kam's training going?" The green-haired boy on my computer screen asks me.

"Pretty good, she's at the top of her class. I think she'll be ready to take on Cheren soon. As a result, I'm not so much as teaching as just watching now."

"Well, that only makes sense, I mean you're both related to Norman from Honnen and you're the champion of five regions, so she would have a natural talent for battle too right?" N is still getting used to accepting that my entire family is involved in the art of Pokemon battling and he can't quite completely hide his disgust at them. You have to give the guy credit for trying though.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I guess that I just never pictured her going on her own journey. But she wouldn't of been happy just staying home, hearing about everything I've done, and then being told that she wasn't allowed to go on her own journey. I just wish that Mom had her start out in Kanto like me. Heck, I would have been okay with her going to Hoenn where Dad could look after her. Anywhere but here. I wouldn't be surprised if Ghetsis is plotting something again, and I bet that he would love to have the opportunity to hurt me by harming her." Oops, there I go ranting off again. I'm so lucky that N is the type of guy who will just let me talk and wait patiently for me to finish. If he wasn't, then we probably would've broken up a long time ago.

N looks at me with a little concern, "I wouldn't put it past him either, but as long as she doesn't tell anyone that she's related to you than you shouldn't have to worry about that. You have told her right?" N's tone becomes more serious and and he raises his eyebrows at me.

"No, not yet. I plan on telling her all of that tomorrow before she leaves. That way it will be the last thing she hears." Kamlyn already knows about everything that happened here; it was practically the first thing she asked about when she got here. There are a few things I have kept a secret, though, and I haven't warned her what the dangers of being related to me are yet.

"You could've told her a long time ago had you kept writing to her. That's probably a major reason why she didn't object to coming here; you didn't warn her ahead of time." he says critically, "Do you plan on telling her about me then, too?"

"Nope. I want to tell her eventually, but right now, us dating is my little secret. And I do feel bad for not writing to her, but I knew that had I told her about my situation back then, she would have relayed it back to everyone in Pallet Town. I didn't want to worry anybody."

"Hey, she's your sister, so it's your call. Not much you can do about it now anyway." I know that he still disapproves of my decision to keep Kam in the dark for so long, but I also know that he doesn't want to anger me by being too critical.

"Besides, what would she have said if I told her that I fell in love with the guy I was fighting to save Unova from?" I laugh a little after saying this and see him smiling back.

"Probably the same way Ghetsis reacted when I said that I fell in love with a Pokemon trainer. Not to mention the one who could stop me from achieving my dream at the time. Complete and utter shock, with nothing short of confusion as well." He then laughs along with me. We keep on talking for a while until we hear a clang from his side of the screen. "I have to go now, but I'll call you as soon as I can in the morning." He's starting to get a little panicky and says this hurriedly.

"Okay then, good night, love you." I don't want him to get off, but I also don't want him to get caught either, so after getting a 'Love you' back, I end the call and stand up. I wish that he didn't have to stop talking with me so suddenly sometimes, and it worries me when he doesn't call back in a while. If he couldn't call, he would usually send me a text saying that he was alright though. I look at my clock and realize that it is already ten! I unlock my door and go brush my teeth, wondering how early he will be able to call tomorrow. Hopefully either before Kam gets up, or after she leaves the house. She's been trying to find out who N is for the longest time; she doesn't think I know, but every chance she gets she's always listening in, probably hoping to at least get a name. As a result, I started locking my door, and I'm careful to not say his name when we talk to each other.

Kam bumps into me on the way back, "Who were you talking to all evening?" There is a note of suspicion in her voice. Here we go again, every single day she asks this question, and my answer never changes.

"Same person I always talk to." I reply nonchalantly, I walk back into my room, turn off the lights, and walk to my bed. "Goodnight Vulpix." I whisper; she fell asleep a long time ago, but I still tell her anyway.

xxx

"Today's the day!" I leap out of bed shouting. "Come on Pachirisu get up!" Pachirisu also jumps up and starts scampering around excitedly. "Let's get ready!" I throw my clothes on and bound out of my room. I'm about to dash past Angel's room when I hear talking coming from inside.

"Officer Jenny apparently got word that someone was hanging out by the old warehouse that Team Plasma once used as a base. So I ran out of there and flew away on an Unfezant." It's that same voice that I always hear. A boy with a gentle tone.

"You were in the warehouses!? You must have been so cold, N!" I hear my sister's voice exclaim. N? I thought that was the guy who tried to take everyone's Pokemon away two years ago. Why would she be talking to him? I test the doorknob and it turns.

I burst into the room and shout, "Why are you talking to N?!" Both my sister and the boy with green hair on her computer screen look stunned.

The boy, who must be N, chuckles. "Busted!" He says though a laugh. Angel turns back to me, horrified. N is right; she is definitely busted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Time for a New Friend**

"Kamlyn!...I didn't know you were up." Angel attempts to ignore the boy on her screen, and keep him out of sight as she blocks it. This is pretty hard to do, since the boy keeps on laughing.

I cross my arms and scowl at her. Out of all people she could have been talking to, it's N! The king of the terrorist group Team Plasma. "I want answers. Now!" I shout, the rage completely audible in my voice. I have waited forever to find this out and she has been talking to someone on the run from the International Police.

Angel stops covering the screen and sits back in her chair, defeated. "Fine, but lock the door. I don't want our aunt finding out about this too. And will you stop laughing!" She snaps at N, who slowly stops and just looks at her with mirth still written all over his face.

"I told you that she would find out before you told her." He says through a grin before breaking into fits of giggles, but half of that sentence catches my attention.

"You were planning on telling me about this?" I ask, more with curiosity than rage. I guess seeing N laugh like that is starting to convince me that maybe he has changed. Is he really Team Plasma's king?

"Eventually yes, yes I was. And I don't see what's so funny about this, N! If she goes to the International Police, it's over for both of us." She's more angry at N than she is at me. Somehow, I don't think that's possible.

"Come on Angel. Don't you trust your own sister?" I say, being sarcastic, but making sure to include just a hint of hurt. I'm not even truly pretending; she has kept this from me for three whole months! And I would always be the only one she would write to when she would leave on journeys, always writing me little secrets here and there, and she doesn't trust me on this? "Actually, the fact that he is laughing is helping you out here."

"Really? How?" N and Angel both ask at the same time. N, still alight with mirth, and Angel, both with surprise and hope.

"Because I'm having trouble seeing how the leader of a terrorist group can laugh so much. Much less at something, who if it was anyone or anything else, could land him in jail."

"What I've been trying to tell the Police for two years Kam; N isn't their King anymore and is trying to live life like a normal teenager. Something his so-called 'father' never let him do." She explains, "He's also my boyfriend now."

"Ha! I knew that you were talking to a boyfriend!" I let myself swell with pride at my little guessing victory. I was pretty sure that it was a boyfriend, but then again, this is also my 'oh-so-special heroine of Unova' and pretty much anti-social sister. She could just have been talking to a Professor or Champion for all I know.

"That would be the only reason for me talking to a boy, Kam." She says sarcastically, then sighs and follows with, "I suppose you're happy now, huh?"

"Uh-huh. I bet Mom would be happy too. I mean, you're finally talking to people rather than just battling them! Dad would probably want to kill N though." At this all three of us start laughing.

"Remind me to never go to Hoenn," N says jokingly

"Ok. All my social problems aside, Kam, I need to explain some things to you before you head out," Angel's voice was calming down and taking on a more serious tone.

"What do you want to tell me? I know about N now, there can't be much else to say." I walk over to her bed, sit down, and start stroking Pachirisu absentmindedly. If Angel was waiting until now to tell me something, it must be important. Vulpix, noticing the attention I've been giving Pachirisu, jumps up onto Angel's lap. She giggles and begins to pet Vulpix.

"I didn't know that you would get jealous over attention, Vulpix. Now Kam, listen up. You must never tell anyone that you're related to me." She says this so calmly that I don't quite comprehend what she said at first. Did she just tell me not to tell people that she was my sister!?

"What?! Why?!" I exclaim; this really confused me. Why on earth would I not want to tell my friends that my sister is the heroine of Unova?

"It's for your own personal safety. N may not be the king anymore, but Team Plasma is still all over Unova, including Ghetsis. If any of them find out that you're related to me, it will only cause unnecessary trouble for you."

"What, are you saying that I wouldn't be able to handle them?!" I interrupt; she's been watching me train for the past three months. Doesn't she think that I'm able to battle just as well as she is?

"Kamlyn let me finish. That's not what I'm saying at all. You proved to me quite a while ago that you're a capable fighter, but you don't know what Ghetsis is like. With him in complete control over Team Plasma, he could pull off something much more dangerous than what he did two years ago with N." I glance behind to see N, who has a solemn look on his face and nods slowly as Angel continues what she had been saying before. "Besides, do you really want to spend your entire journey being compared to me?" I didn't think of that, but she's right. I don't want to live in my sister's shadow. I want to have the opportunity to make a name for myself, without having anything to do with Angel. As for Team Plasma, from what I understand I'm probably going to be involved with them anyway, so it doesn't matter if they don't know who I am.

"I guess you're right about that; so what are you going to do after I leave?" Angel hasn't told me what she plans to do when my training is over, and I'm starting to get a little curious. I know that she's not going to follow me around all the time, so what are her plans?

"Oh, I'm just going to meet up with N and see if I can find anything out about Ghetsis." Of course, she's going to hang out with N. Why didn't I see that coming?

"I thought you passed the investigation on to the International Police."

"I did, but I'm still going to look into him anyway. Kam, don't worry about any of that. Go have fun with your Pokémon; you look just about as excited as I was when I started my journey in Kanto, maybe even a little more. Mom was right; your Pokémon will protect you just as much as mine have, so Team Plasma won't give you that much trouble.." She smiles at me, "As for advice, all I can tell you is to have fun and meet as many people and Pokémon as you can."

"Thanks sis." Pachirisu suddenly jumps off of my lap and heads over to Vulpix. The two start chatting away, and Angel looks at them for a little while before chuckling.

"Vulpix is giving out her own advice to Pachirisu." She explains to me. I don't know how, but my sister has this ability to understand Pokémon. She's the only person in our family that is known to posses this, and although she has told me a dozen times that I don't have to be able to talk to Pokémon the way she does to bond with them, I still feel left out when she has full blown conversations with Vulpix and Pachirisu.

"Ok. Come on Pachirisu, we need to get going." I stand up and walk over to the door, unlocking it when I get there. I'm about to leave before Angel tells me one last thing.

"Kamlyn, if you ever run into any trouble or just want to talk feel free to call or write. You can address letters to any Pokémon Center and I'll be able to pick them up there. But please contact me somehow. I want to hear all about your travels.

"Don't worry. I will." Yet another reason that I'm really excited about heading out on a journey. I want her to hear about every single detail. Just like she had always done for me. Glancing down at my watch I realize that I spent fifteen minutes finding out my sister's secret when I had planned to be out of the door by now. Taking the steps two at a time, I run into the kitchen, tell Aunt Sam 'goodbye', and grab the backpack that I had prepared the night before. I even had some Pokéballs with me; they were a gift from Angel. I throw open the door and breathe in the cool morning air. "Ok Pachirisu. Finally ready to take off on our journey?" She nods and squeaks in her high, little voice saying her name like all other Pokémon. For just a moment, I stand there. Because although I'm sure that all I heard was the typical 'Pachirisu' sound from her, I could of sworn that I actually heard something like 'I've always been ready.' She scampers away and stops just a few feet away from me. I brush it off and just assume that I imagined hearing Pachirisu actually speak. Following Pachirisu, I sprint all the way to Hugh's house. He's waiting outside for me and I skid to a halt just in front of him.

"You're late. You said you would be here twenty minutes ago. I thought that you hated being late." Hugh has blue hair that sticks up everywhere and is wearing his usual red and white jacket, medium blue pants, and red sneakers. He's been trying to one-up me ever since I surpassed him in Cheren's Trainer School. He will take every opportunity, no matter how unimportant, to show that I have my own faults.

"Well I discovered who Angel has been talking to all this time, and then she had some other stuff to tell me. But since I'm so late, do you want to run the rest of the way there? Angel told me that Bianca would be at the lookout waiting for us." Pachirisu climbs her way up onto my shoulder and wraps her white and blue tail around my neck before Hugh and I race to the lookout. Everything is a competition to us.

"So who is your sister talking to?" Hugh asks in between gasps of breath.

"Not telling. Now come on, you're falling behind." I put on a fresh burst of speed and run up the steps. When we finally get to the top, both Hugh and I are out of breath and we see a girl wearing a orange jacket standing at the edge of the lookout. Her large green hat immediately identifying her as Bianca. She must of heard us either coming up or our ragged breaths because she turns around, slightly shocked.

"Well I didn't think that the two of you would be excited enough to kill yourselves getting here on time." Bianca is one of those people that you just have to like. She's fun, cheerful, and funny.

"Bianca, we're late!" I gasp, We have been standing here looking at each other for probably a good five minutes and I still haven't recovered from running.

"That's alright, I'm always late. I like to say that whenever you get somewhere, that's the time you were supposed to be there. Think about how much stuff you would miss if you're always so busy trying to get to the right place at an exact set time." Looking back, I'm glad that I'm late today. If I had got here on time, I would of missed spending my last moments at home with my sister.

"Can we see the Pokémon now Bianca? I want to meet my new partner." Both of us finally recover, but Hugh is the first to ask about the Pokémon.

"Of course! Come over here, I'll get them right now!" As we walk towards Bianca she reaches down beside her and grabs a gray cylinder. She holds it out to us and presses a small green button on the side; revealing three small Pokéballs within. "You can choose between Snivy, a grass type, Tepig, a fire type, and Oshawott, a water type." I already knew about Oshawott's type since that was the starter that Angel chose. I didn't want to choose the same Pokémon that she did so that left me with Snivy and Tepig. I love grassy fields and forested areas so grass type Pokémon appeal to me the most.

"Do you mind if I pick first Hugh?" I don't know what kind of Pokémon Hugh likes the most, so I have no idea if he's planning on picking the same one as me.

"No, go ahead." He takes a step back and watches as I reach into the tube holding the Pokéballs and pick up the one that says 'Snivy' written across the middle.

"Then I choose Snivy." I toss the Pokéball up and catch it my hand before opening it to let my new friend out. "Hey there Snivy. I'm Kamlyn and this is Pachirisu, my partner. I hope that the three of us can become great friends." He looks up at me and nods happily before saying something that I can only make out to be his name. I guess that I did just imagine hearing Pachirisu earlier. I wish that I knew for sure whether or not I could, but I thought that I had understood her.

"Hey Kamlyn! Let's have a Pokémon battle!" I'm paying so much attention to Snivy that I don't notice when Hugh finished picking out his Pokémon.

"You're on Hugh!" I shout, getting into my competitive spirit. "Ok Snivy let's go!" Snivy jumps in front of me as Hugh releases his Tepig out of its Pokéball. Our Pokémon are still young so they don't know a lot of moves. However; after a few Tackles, Tepig faints and Snivy and I are victorious.

"Wow!" Bianca exclaims, "No wonder you two are the highest in your class. That was amazing! But I wonder, what made the two of you decide to become trainers in the first place?"

"Well for me, I want to see the world of Pokémon for myself. Angel has told me so much about it and I've decided that its time for me to experience all that a journey has to offer." I glance over at Hugh, I never even bothered to find out why he wanted a Pokédex.

"I want to find something important that I lost a long time ago. Going on a journey and getting stronger with Pokémon by my side will help me accomplish that." I'm shocked at this. I never would've thought that he had a reason like that, but it was still pretty generic. What did he lose that was so important to him? I'm not going to ask though. If he doesn't want to talk about it, then its not my business to ask.

"Wonderfull! Well I hope that you both find what you're looking for. Now here are your Pokédexes." Bianca pulls out two devices, both black with a small screen at the top. The only difference between the two is the color of the Pokéball design on them. Binaca hands the one with the pink design to me and the blue one to Hugh. "Now you two are officially Pokémon Trainers!"

"Thanks Bianca. Snivy return!" I have Snivy go back into his Pokéball and bow poletliety to Binaca. Hugh follows suit and the three of us decide to go to the Pokémon Center together before parting ways.

"Good luck you two!" Binaca calls behind us, waving both hands above her head.

"Thanks!" I shout back, turning around and waving back to her. "Hey Hugh, Let's see who can beat Cheren first." Both of us are going to visit Floccesy Ranch, training all along the way, before challenging Cheren to a gym battle.

"One last competition at the Trainer's School huh? Alright, I accept!" We smile at each other and split off, battling any wild Pokémon and trainers we see throughout route 19.

xxx

"Well Vulpix its about time we head out too." Kamlyn had left about a hour ago and in that time I finished talking with N and gathered up all of my supplies. I'm getting ready to leave when I hear a knock on my door, "Come in!" Aunt Sam opens the door as I sling my bag across my shoulder.

"So you're leaving too? It will get lonely around here without you two." She glances around the room sadly.

"I'll be home in about a day. I'm just going to check up on Zekrom and then I'll be back." Although I'm meeting up with N, I want to make sure that Zekrom is doing alright, so I'm not completely lying about my reasons for taking off so quickly after Kam.

"I suppose it would be a bad idea to summon him here. It would cause quite a stir in this city if one of the dragons were to suddenly show up. Just be careful okay."

"Come on Aunt, you know me better than that. I'll be fine and be home before you know it." Honestly, isn't this the sort of stuff she should of told Kam when she left? We keep on talking for a few minutes and I'm finally able to open the front door. "Ok Braviery, Come on out!" I throw a Pokéball up into the air and release the red, white, and blue bird Pokémon from inside it.

"_Where are we going this time?" _

"Outskirts of Anville Town." I climb up on Braviary's back and we take off, flying North toward the train yard. I look down as we pass over Route 19 and see a figure with brown hair and a white and blue Pokémon on top. Kamlyn sends out a green Pokémon and I smile. "So she picked Snivy. I remember having to take her to the Petalburg Woods every time we would visit Dad in Hoenn. A grass type suits her very well." I say to myself. I urge Braviary up and we soar above the clouds. I didn't want Kam to see me that much throughout her travels and I didn't want to give off the impression that I was following her so soon after she started.


End file.
